Mockingbird Bonus Edition
by pen123
Summary: New story with deleted scenes and surprises.
1. Deleted Scenes 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_American Dad_**** but my OC Zoey Wilson. I don't own ****_Family Guy_****. I also don't own Eddie, Amy, Frank, and Helena Walker. They are owned by aldovas.**

**Normal Life**

**Deleted Scene 1**

Steve and Zoey are eating at a restaurant.

"So tell me Zoey, did you see that new Hunger Games movie?" Steve wondered.

"Oh my God, yes I have Steve! I honestly can't wait for the final movie! I'm excited!" Zoey cheered.

They are eating their pasta dishes until Zoey gets a bread stick. She eats it, but something bad happens.

Apparently, she's choking on it.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I can't breathe!" Zoey panicked as her face turned purple.

"Hang on babe; I'm going to save you" Steve performs the Heimlich manever on his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, it is not working.

"Hang on; let me try something" Steve picks up his girlfriend and flips her upside down.

Her skirt was going down, revealing her pink panties. Steve tried but nothing is coming out.

"Hang on; let me try this" Steve removed his shirt and his girlfriend's shirt, revealing her pink bra.

Steve continues the Heimlich maneuver and the piece of bread stick finally comes out.

(Cheering)

"Oh my God Steve; you save my life! I don't know what I would have done without you! Thank you so much!" Zoey makes out with Steve passionately.

"Uh, I'll have what she's having!" I appear in this deleted scene, disguised in a dress suit and a trench coat while a waitress takes my order.

**End of Deleted Scene 1**

**Deleted Scene 2**

Jeff and Hayley were riding to their new home.

"Babe, since when were you a Spurs fan?" Jeff wondered.

"Oh you know" Hayley recalled.

**Flashback**

Hayley and Jeff were watching basketball on TV. Hayley's favorite team was seconds away from winning a championship, until someone scores a three and went to overtime.

"NO! What the hell, you guys?!" Hayley shouted on TV.

"Babe, calm down!" Jeff told her.

"No! They could have won! Miami cheated again! That guy's foot stepped on the line. It doesn't count! David Robinson is pissed right now!" Hayley screamed.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"David Robinson, the admiral" Hayley said while Jeff gave her a blank look.

"Oh forget it, where's my book?" she asked.

**Flashback Ends**

"You weren't kidding" Jeff said.

"I have my Tony Park jersey in my luggage" Hayley added.

"All right" Jeff answered.

**End of Deleted Scene 2**

**The Unexpected Reunion**

**Deleted Scene 3**

Hayley and Jeff are eating at a restaurant.

"I miss them" Hayley said.

"Me too" Jeff agreed.

The song _This Love_ by Maroon 5 plays.

"Oh my God Pen123, are you going to play Maroon 5 throughout the entire story?!" Hayley complained as she broke the fourth wall.

(A/E You see me whistling.)

"Hayley, what's wrong with Maroon 5?" Jeff questioned.

"I have nothing against them but can't the author decide on some other band?" Hayley questioned.

The song _White and Nerdy_ by Weird Al Yankovic is played.

"Boo!" people around the restaurant were not happy.

"Sorry, record got scratched" the bartender explained.

"You and your big mouth" Jeff shook his head while Hayley blushed.

**End of Deleted Scene 3**

**Deleted Scene 4**

Steve and Zoey are kissing outside with the song _Never Say Never_ by The Fray playing.

"Hey, why did it stopped?' Steve wondered as the music stopped for a bit.

"I have no idea" Zoey answered as the two are walking down while holding hands.

They arrive at Steve's house.

"Well, I guess that's it then, huh?" Steve asked.

"I guess so. I'll see you around" Zoey said goodbye to him as they shared one more kiss.

_21 Guns_ by Green Day, mainly the chorus part, is played.

"Wait" Steve paused for a moment as the record got scratched.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Why is Pen123 using songs from...the second _Transformers_ movie? That son of a..." Steve shouted as you see me...stop typing and I turned off my laptop.

"So much for Real World by the All American Rejects!" I complained.

**End of Deleted Scene 4**

(A/E Yes there was criticism for the second _Transformers_ movie, but the soundtrack is awesome, to be honest.)

**Where's Roger or I'm Mockingbird**

**Deleted Scene 5**

We see the Smiths, Jeff, and Zoey standing at the living room.

"Wow Zoey, I can't believe you didn't say 'whatever your middle name is'. How did you know that?" Francine asked.

"Mrs. Smith, I've seen this before. It's called using your brain" Zoey answered.

"It's called using your brain" Francine mocked.

"Stop it!" Zoey shouted.

"Stop it!" Francine repeated back.

"I'm not kidding!"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Mrs. Smith is dumb!"

"Mrs. Smith is du...HEY!"

(Laughing)

"Oh yeah, repeat after me: I suck!" Francine said

"You suck!" Zoey answered.

"Damn it!" Francine cursed.

**End of Deleted Scene 5**

**Deleted Scene 6**

"All right, Team Smith is ready to kick some ass in the Murder Games. Bring it, Deputy Watson!" Hayley declared.

"YEAH!" all of Team Smith posed in a celebratory fashion.

"Okay, can we get off now?" Steve suggested as all the members froze for a bit.

"I can't feel my legs!" Zoey complained.

"Pen, help us out, please!" Hayley begged.

(A/E You see me...eating a ham sandwich as my break from typing.)

"I hate you so much! I want to kick your ass! Hayley complained.

(A/E Fine, you guys are not frozen!)

"Much better!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Where and when should we start?" Jeff questioned.

**End of Deleted Scene 6**

**New Friends**

**Deleted Scene 7**

Chris and Meg got their stuff packed up to visit Team Smith.

"Are you ready, Meg?" Chris asked.

"Yes, little brother" Meg answered.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet them. This is going to be more fun and exciting than the time Dad and I made flying saucers!" Chris exclaimed.

**Flashback**

Chris and Peter are cooking something in the kitchen.

"Okay Chris, you're going to love these flying saucers. It's typically grilled cheese sandwiches shaped like a flying saucer" Peter explained as he is holding a Toas-Tite pocket sandwich grill.

"Do they fly?" Chris asked.

"Legend has it that they flew once and they destroyed random houses" Peter answered his son's question.

"I think they're ready" Chris said as Peter takes out the sandwich from the grill, but it flies off his hand.

"Hey, come back sandwich!" Peter shouted as the flying saucer sandwich flies away to the door. Lois opens the door, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Peter, what are you..." Lois was interrupted.

"Lois, why did you leave the door opened?" Peter asked as he and Chris found the flying saucer sandwich...at Cleveland's house. The sandwich suddenly shoots out a laser from the bottom and it attacks the building. Cleveland is taking a bath during the incident and he's falling down in the tub.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Cleveland falls to the ground in his tub, unharmed.

"Damn it Pen123; you're ass is dead to me, unless I can have that sandwich!" Cleveland shouted as the flying saucer sandwich turns back to normal and he eats it.

"Mmm, this is pretty good!" he shouted.

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene 7**

**Deleted Scene 8**

Eddie and Amy are done packing their stuff to visit their new friends, along with Chris and Meg.

"Well, it looks like we're ready" Eddie said.

"Big brother, I'm scared. What if things go bad?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" Eddie said.

"Does mom and dad know where we're going?" Amy questioned.

"It's okay" out of nowhere, their mother Helena appeared.

"Just be careful you guys. Remember to not talk to strangers; swim with a buddy; put on clean underwear" she instructed.

"I know mom; we're not like Ash Ketchum. We'll be fine!" Eddie said.

"Have fun, my beautiful children" Helena hugged her kids as the kids' father, Frank, appeared and took their luggage to his car.

"All right kids; ready for the airport?" he asked.

"YES!" they answered.

**End of Deleted Scene 8**

**Sincere apologies for the long delay. I got a long going on at my home. Don't worry; I will keep on working. I'll have more deleted scenes and special stuff soon. Thanks for your patience. Read and review, and peace out!**


	2. Deleted Scenes 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Family Guy**_** or **_**American Dad**_**. Eddie and Amy Walker are owned by aldovas.**

**The Training**

**Deleted Scene 9**

Steve and Amy are training with martial arts skills.

"Okay Steven, I may be a girl that watches _My Little Pony, _that doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you" Amy said.

"Wait, you watch _My Little Pony?_" Steve asked.

"You betcha!" she replied.

"I have to tell you something. Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this?" Steve asked.

"Okay" Amy said.

"I'm a Brony too! I love that show!" Steve exclaimed.

"Awesome! Who's your favorite?" Amy said.

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy" Steve answered.

"Guess who my favorite is?" she questioned.

"Pinkie Pie?" he answered.

"I have a feeling that this is a beginning of a new friendship, but let's stick to being friends yes?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely" Steve answered.

"Maybe after some training, you watch to watch some" Amy suggested.

"Sure" Steve answered.

(A/E I love that show too!)

**End of Deleted Scene 9**

**Deleted Scene 10**

Hayley and Meg are practicing shooting their arrows.

"So Hayley, how's your family lifestyle?" Meg asked.

"Pretty good all right. I'm just glad to be with you guys. Has your family suffered a hurricane?" Hayley questioned.

"Don't ask. I snapped at my family and things got worse since then" Meg sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hayley comforted her friend.

"It's all right. I have an idea. Not only do we imagine our enemies as targets, let's imagine the people that ruined us" Meg suggested.

"Like who?" Hayley wondered.

"Oh you'll see" Meg said as faces of…Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, Wellesley Wild, Keith Heisler, John Unholz, and Patrick Meighnan appear.

(A/E these people are the writers of _Family Guy_ and _American Dad, _who wrote episodes that ruined their characters._)_

"Let's shoot them" Hayley launches a powerful arrow attack on each target.

**End of Deleted Scene 10**

**A Little Fun**

**Deleted Scene 11**

"Hey, Emma, what celebrity you think it's hot?" Zoey asked.  
"Uh...man or woman?" Eddie/Emma questioned.

"Man, obviously" Hayley answered.  
"It's okay, I won't get mad" Meg said.  
"All right...Christian Bale" Eddie/Emma replied.  
"Interesting choice" Hayley added  
"I can't help it, I think he's so beautiful! Especially when he does that Batman voice! (Deep and raspy voice) I'm the hero that Gotham deserves, but not the one that needs" Eddie/Emma added.

"Wow, did you get that from _The Dark Knight?_" Zoey asked.

"Yes I did" Eddie/Emma answered.

"That was badass 'girl'!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Gee thanks!" Eddie/Emma blushed.

**End of Deleted Scene 11**

**Deleted Scene 12**

Steve woke up for a moment.

"I need to go to the bathroom" he said while getting up while not interrupting Jeff, Chris, and Eddie.

He gets out of the tent and quickly went to see the girls' tent.

"I just want to see if Zoey is sleeping" Steve told himself, but his bladder couldn't wait.

"Come on pee, hold it! It will only be a sec" he pleaded as he looked inside. However, he does see the girls sleeping in their underwear. His face turns bright red after looking at his girlfriend sleeping in her purple bra and panties.

"Okay I have to go!" Steve runs off to the bathroom to go do his business.

The next morning, Steve wakes up happy.

"Steve, you're in a happy mood. What's up?" Jeff asked.

"I saw Zoey sleeping in her undies, along with the other girls!" he grinned.

Jeff paused for a moment. "Uh, that's great dude" he said as Steve left the scene.

"Damn it! Why Steve didn't woke me up? I could have seen Hayley sleeping in her undies! I'm sure Eddie would have been happy seeing Meg in her undies! That show-off; thinks he's better than everyone! Oh well" Jeff sighed.

**End of Deleted Scene 12**

**One Last Round**

**Deleted Scene 13**

Meg, Amy, Hayley, and Zoey were shopping for lingerie and Victoria's Secret.

"Let's try out some of these undies" Hayley suggested.

"All right" the rest of the girls answered in unison. However, a guy with a black haircut is slowly appearing.

"Wait hang on. Do my boobs look big enough?" Meg questioned.

"They're fine Meg" Amy answered as the girls went inside the dressing rooms. The same guy is slowly approaching them.

"Wait hang on, it's not that time of the month for any of you ladies, is it?" Hayley wondered.

"Nope" the girls answered.

"Good cause it's not my time either" Hayley added as the girls were about to undress, but paused for a moment.

"Wait hang on, did everyone shower?" Zoey added.

"Yes" the others answered.

"Me too" Zoey added as the girls were about to remove their tops.

"Wait, hang on a sec. Where should we go next?" Amy wondered.

The guy stalking the girls revealed to be…Quagmire.

"Damn it you ladies! You girls take forever to undress. You're supposed to be naked right now and I can't wait with your stupid hang on a sec. You know what? Thanks to you ladies, my giggety-ness is gone! You know what I'm going to do? Go to another universe. I 'm not waiting any longer! I'll go see hotter girls there!" Quagmire complained as security arrived and arrested him for stalking on the girls.

"Who was that?" Hayley asked.

"Never mind him. Ladies, shall we?" Amy said as the girls begin to undress in their respective dressing rooms.

**End of Deleted Scene 13**

**Deleted Scene 14**

Steve, Jeff, Eddie, and Chris were playing _Call of Duty._

"Oh no, it looks like my character just died!" Steve shouted.

"Can we play something else?" Chris suggested.

"I got _Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom_" Eddie said as he took out a disc.

"Hey guys let's make this interesting! Whoever loses has to do a dare!" Jeff added.

"Oh it's on" Steve agreed as he challenged him to a match. He loses though moments later.

"Oh man, what's my dare?" Steve asked.

"You have to…take your glasses off!" Jeff shouted as Steve removed his glasses.

"I can't see!" Steve shouted.

"Chris, you ready buddy?" Eddie said as he took the game controller.

"Got it" Chris said as he challenged him to a game match. Strangely, he won.

"Yay, this is my first time I won something!" Chris cheered.

"What's my dare?" Eddie said.

"I dare you to wear…Steve's glasses" Chris said as Eddie dons them.

Stan walks in.

"Hi Steves, Jeff, and Chris" he said.

Jeff and Chris laughed.

"What, what's going on?" Steve asked.

**End of Deleted Scene 14**

**(Not) Ready, Yet**

**Deleted Scene 15**

Steve and Hayley were having a mock fight with each other.

"You're going down, sister!" Steve shouted.

"You're going down first, baby brother!" Hayley shouted as she does a powerful spinning kick at him. He dodges it and counters it with a flip that drops his sister.

"How do you like them apples?" Steve asked.

**Cutaway**

Someone is reading this story.

"Why are they fighting each other? I thought they loved each other!" he cried.

"_Sam, are you looking at naked ladies?!"_ his mother shouted, off-screen.

"No mother. I'm reading a story online" he said.

"_You dork"_ she added.

**End of Cutaway**

The Smith siblings stopped fighting.

"Nice one little brother. I just hope nobody saw us" Hayley said.

However, former WWE superstar Ron Simmons appeared, looking completely stunned. The Smith siblings looked at him all weird.

"DAMN!" the former wrestler shouted his catchphrase and left.

(A/E Go check out some funny Ron Simmons moments on YouTube.)

**End of Deleted Scene 15**

**Deleted Scene 16**

Hayley and Jeff are leaving the park where they had their mock fighting. They are riding in Jeff's van.

"Babe, do you think we're weird?" Jeff wondered while driving.

"Why do you say, babe?" Hayley wondered.

"We looked like those couples on _Maury_ where they fight for no reasons whatsoever" he said.

"Don't worry about it. What are they going to do about it, publish it to the press?" she asked.

Days later, a newspaper on the front lawn reads "**Local Couple Fights at Park: Police are Deemed as the Laziest People on Earth, According to Scientists**".

The sub-heading reads, "**Fans of Seth MacFarlane who Support Meg Bashing are Wanted for Mental Abuse: $10,000 Reward for More Information**".

(A/E For the record, it's not real.)

**End of Deleted Scene 16**


	3. Deleted Scenes 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Family Guy, American Dad, Digimon, **_**or anything else that is owned by someone else.**

**Decisions**

**Deleted Scene 17**

Zoey is looking around in her room, thinking about something.

"Should I or should I not compete in the Murder Games?" she wondered. She picks up a photo of her and her parents when she was a little girl. In the photo, she had on a pink jumper, white shirt, and white shoes. She has the same purple scarf, but wrapped as a bandana. For some reason, some lovely music is playing. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Zoey Wilson is singing now.

_Promise that we'll stay until the end_

_And when the moon shines through the night_

_We can find the path that leads us home_

_And on the way you'll sing me real tight_

_Promise that you'll always be there_

_And when the job is over_

_With my hands around your body_

_And we will stay together until the end_

_Promise me that this song is not plagiarized_

_And because I'm singing right now_

_With the fact that this song is not mine_

_And I will be sad if it get reported_

_Promise me that pen123 can have a change of heart_

_And that I cannot be apart from the ones I live_

_With the fact that this song has no rhyme_

_And now I stop because my throat is dry_

(Music stops)

(Gasping)

"Never again!" Zoey panicked as she drank some water from a water bottle.

(A/E Sorry Zoey, there will be more moments where you will have to sing.)

**Cutaway**

We see…Rika Nonaka reading this fan fiction on her computer.

"It's okay; I gave her permission" she told the audience with a smile.

**Cutaway Ends**

(A/E Rika is from _Digimon Tamers. _This song was from _Digimon: Runaway Locomon_, but this was a parody.)

**End of Deleted Scene 17**

**Deleted Scene 18**

Hayley and Jeff are sitting down on the couch, pondering about their future. Francine joins them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she wondered.

"Mom, should I compete in the Murder Games despite my pregnancy? I feel that I will end up hurting the baby" Hayley wondered.

"Honey, it's okay. As long as you guys are careful, I have no problem. Besides, I did much worse things when I was pregnant with you and Steve" Francine recalled.

**Flashback 1**

We see Francine, who was 7 months pregnant with Hayley, being attacked by a robber, who took her purse away. Fortunately, she ran up to him and kicked him in the face and nards and retrieved her purse back.

"Hey, you're supposed to be weak. How did you do that?" the robber asked.

"Pregnant mom rules!" Francine cheered as she kicks him in the face one last time and the cops arrived and arrested the robber.

**End of Flashback 1**

**Flashback 2**

We now see a 4-year old Hayley, wearing her pink shirt, blue pants, blue shoes, and a pink flower hairpiece, walking while holding her mother's hand. Francine was 8 months pregnant with Steve.

"Want to get some ice cream honey?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy!" she agreed

However, the same robber appeared and wanted her purse.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Francine asked as the robber attempted to kick her pregnant stomach, but 'the baby was kicking back'.

"Oww, not again; why don't I have any luck attacking pregnant women?" the robber asked.

"You need me to say it again?" Francine asked.

"No I'm good; get me the hell out of here!" the robber ran away like a chicken.

"Mommy, the baby is kicking" Hayley said.

"Yes he did and one day, he'll be a karate star" Francine said with a smile and the two continue to walk while holding hands.

**End of Flashback 2**

The scene shifts back to the present.

"You have a point there, Mrs. S" Jeff said.

**End of Deleted Scene 18**

**Return to the Murder Games**

**Deleted Scene 19**

Zoey has just finished throwing up after Steve told her that the food was poisonous.

"God, why would he scare me like that? I guess he'll never understand that I love seafood" she told herself as she was about to leave the bathroom. However, the same girls that she spied return back there.

"Oh crap, I need to hide!" she told herself as she went inside a stall and stood on top of a toilet.

"Hey, did you see that guy? He's such a babe. Hang on, I need to go tinkle" one of the girls said as she was about to go inside the same area where Zoey is standing.

"This is going to be embarrassing but I have no choice. Steve and friends, please forgive me!" Zoey begged as she...started making loud fart noises with her hands.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked.

"_Ocupado!" _Zoey lied.

"I'll come back later" the girl said as she left.

Zoey paused for a moment.

"Thank God! Now I can finally leave" she said as she got down on the ground.

(Sniff)

"Good think I didn't actually fart" she told herself as she went back with her friends.

**End of Deleted Scene 19**

**Deleted Scene 20**

**End of Deleted Scene 20**

The scene shifts where Team Smith got booed by their competitors. Zoey responds by sticking the middle finger at them. (A/E it's censored, by the way.)

"Zoey, did you flip them off?" Steve asked.

"They're pissing me off, Steve. I had no choice" she explained as the entire viewing world saw it.

The scene shifts to her parents' house. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson saw what their daughter did on live television.

"Zoey, how could you?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Kat, it's okay. They deserved it. I told her that if she ever gets booed, just stick out the finger" Mr. Wilson explained as his wife glared at him while he smiles.

The scene shifts to Quahog 5 News.

"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker. Our top story today, a local teenage girl displayed the middle finger at a bunch of people. We now go to Ollie Williams with his reaction. How do you feel about it, Ollie?" Tom asked.

"THAT CHICK IS BADASS!" the weatherman shouted quickly.

"Thank you Ollie, and now this!" Tom announced.

**End of Deleted Scene 20**

**Battles**

**Deleted Scene 21**

Team Smith is fighting off the elves.

"Wait a minute; shouldn't they go back hiding inside trees and bake cookies?" Zoey wondered.

"Zoey, those are not Keebler elves, although you do have a point there" Steve agreed as they continue to attack them.

"Guys, we're fighting, not baking" Hayley snapped.

"Mmm, baking" Jeff smiled with his eyes closed.

"Jeff, you're not Homer Simpson!" Hayley shouted.

"D'oh!" Jeff hits his head with his palm.

"_Ay carambra_!" Steve added as Hayley and Zoey glared at him.

"What?" he wondered as Team Smith holds off the elves.

**End of Deleted Scene 21**

**Deleted Scene 22**

Team Smith were about to fight Team Creepers.

"Wait a second, I recognized these guys? Are they supposed to be parodies of creepy pastas? Because if they are, don't hurt me!" Jeff complained as he hides behind his wife.

"Oh will you put a sock into it? They can't be that scary!" Hayley said.

"How would you know?" Steve wondered.

"I've seen something much scarier than them" Hayley recalled.

**Flashback**

Hayley is online, reading something.

"Oh, Squidward's suicide, that sounds interesting" she told herself as she read the story.

Moments later, the Smith family is watching TV. Hayley goes down the stairs with a scared look on her eyes.

"Oh hi Hayley, you're just in time to watch _SpongeBob" _Stan said.

Hayley screams as she runs back upstairs.

"What was that? SpongeBob isn't that scary, is he?" Roger wondered.

**Flashback Ends**

"Hayley, now that's scary" Steve agreed as Team Smith began to fight Team Creepers.

**End of Deleted Scene 22**

**Wrath of the Dinosaurs**

**Deleted Scene 23**

(Roaring)

"Do you hear that? Are those dinosaurs?" Hayley wondered as the team run away from the prehistoric creatures.

"They are, but don't tell me those are the ones from _Jurassic Park!"_ Steve shouted as a bunch of dinosaurs are suddenly eating people.

Deputy Watson and Officer Jones are watching them.

"How much do you want to be _Jurassic World_ will make more money that_ Star Wars: The Force Awakening?"_ Deputy Watson suggested.

"Sir, with all due to respect, everyone loves _Star Wars_. There's no way_ Jurassic World_ will make more money than_ Star Wars._ Yes, both of them will have successful box office runs, but come on sir" Jones said.

"Yeah, you're right. Why are we even having this conversation? We're villains, remember?" Watson wondered while breaking the fourth wall.

Meanwhile, Team Smith continues to run.

"Steve, they're not the same dinosaurs from _The Land before Time, _are they?" Jeff asked.

"Hell no!" he shouted.

**End of Deleted Scene 23**

**Deleted Scene 24**

We see someone reading my fan fiction from a tablet. It was a…6 year old boy.

"Mommy, this story has dinosaurs. Can you please read this for my bedtime story? It's free!" he begged his mom.

"What exactly do these dinosaurs do?" his mother asked.

"Uh, they…are looking for food" he said.

"Is it age appropriate?" she wondered.

"Mom, I like dinosaurs! I think they're cool. Yes, this story is age appropriate. It's much more kid friendly than _Jurassic Park"_ he begged.

"Well, all right" the mother agreed.

"Thanks mommy!" the boy cheered.

The mother picks up the tablet and reads him a story.

"The scene last left…Hey, you liar! This isn't a dinosaur story! This is a Hayley Smith fan fiction story!" the mother snapped while the boy…fell asleep.

"Although, I do like it!" she told herself.

**End of Deleted Scene 24**

**Sorry for the ladies, ladies and gentlemen. I will work very hard to be up to date. I have been very busy, but like I say, I will do my best to keep you guys entertained. **


	4. Deleted Scenes 4

**I don't own **_**American Dad,**_** except for Zoey Wilson.**

**Things Get Worse**

**Deleted Scene 25**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Francine is looking outside.

"Oh God, why are there so many people inside?" she wondered.

(Door knocked)

Francine opens the door and it reveals Mr. and Mrs. Wilson.

"We want answers! Let us in or else!" Mr. Wilson demanded as people surrounding cheered for him. She lets the couple inside.

"Thanks Francine and sorry about that. I wanted to keep you company. I know our daughter will be fine" Mrs. Wilson said in a positive mind.

"Thanks you guys, but what about the people outside?" Francine questioned.

"Don't worry; I'm a lawyer, remember?" Mr. Wilson asked.

Klaus comes in.

"Francine, my pizza bagels are undercooked so I was wondering…" the goldfish stopped for a moment.

"Oh no cops; help me!" Klaus tries to run away.

"Oh relax, we should be the ones scared, not you" Mrs. Wilson said.

"Who's this cute little guy?" Mr. Wilson asked with a smile.

"Guys, this is Klaus" Francine introduced the pet goldfish to Zoey's parents.

"Nice to meet you, _ja_?" Klaus said.

"Oh wow, he's German! That's so cool! I think we're going to be just fine!" Mrs. Wilson said as everyone smiled.

**End of Deleted Scene 25**

**Deleted Scene 26**

"We did it! We survived the poisonous fog! Now it's time to celebrate!" Jeff cheered.

"AND…cut!" director Alfonso Cuarón shouted as the cast took a moment to relax for a while.

"I'll be right back" Hayley said as she left the scene.

"Hayley, where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"I need to take care of some private business" she replied.

We see Hayley going into an airport. She goes through the security search as she puts her sandals on a box as she goes through. Later, with her sandals on, she is reading a magazine inside an airplane. Afterwards, she gets off and finds a taxi. Hayley goes inside and asks the driver to find an address. He complies and Hayley reaches her destination.

(Ding dong)

"Did you hear that? I didn't hear that!" I shouted as I'm typing this deleted scene.

"_Go get the door!"_ my mom shouted as I…got up and finished typing. Let me guess, Hayley is pissed off for the poison fog scene and she's going to kick my ass.

**End of Deleted Scene 26**

**Sinister S**

**Deleted Scene 27**

Before this chapter happened, this is what happened.

We see Sinister S watching TV at someone's apartment.

"_The Murder Games will commence in one week for tonight, so if you want to dethrone Team Smith, call right now!"_ the TV announced.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shark Jaws asked.

"Let's go in and kick some ass!" Spider Killer exclaimed.

"And pick up some cute guys along the way" Snakeslut added as she smiled, but the guys frowned at her.

"Just get a boyfriend already, bitch!" Spider Killer complained.

"Trust me I will" Snakeslut added with a smile and she sticks out her snake tongue.

"_Honey, did you pick up the laundry?_" some lady asked, off-screen.

"Yes mom" Shark Jaws answered.

"_Good_" she added.

"Dude, when you are going to move out of your mom's room?" Snakeslut wondered.

"I can't help it. My house is contaminated with bug poison everywhere. It won't be long, relax. Are we competing or not?" Shark Jaws asked.

"Too late, I registered us" Spider Killer said.

**End of Deleted Scene 27**

**Deleted Scene 28**

Zoey and Snakeslut were fighting.

"What do you have against me? What did I ever do to you guys that made me deserved to be bullied?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing, we just like picking you for fun" Snakeslut answered.

"Watch this!" Zoey attacked her with her pistol sword.

"How many boyfriends do you have, one?" Snakeslut asked.

"One and only, unlike you, filled with every disease in the world for dating a million guys, you filthy whore!" Zoey shouted.

"You're dead!" Snakeslut shouted back.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Zoey taunted as the two continue to fight.

**End of Deleted Scene 28**

**Oh No!**

**Deleted Scene 29**

Team Smith is inside a shield from Hayley's locket.

"Babe, this is so cool!" Jeff exclaimed.

"We won't be here for long! However, this is cool while you think about it" Hayley answered with a smile.

"Is this how you guys met?" Zoey asked.

"Not really, why do you asked?" Hayley answered and wondered.

"Just wondering" Zoey said.

"This is more awesome than the time Zoey and I went mini-golfing!" Steve recalled.

**Flashback**

Steve and Zoey are golfing.

"Okay Zoey, so remember, the lowest points win! Remember that, okay?" Steve instructed his girlfriend as she swung her club at the ball.

"Like that?" Zoey asked as the ball went flying 100 miles per hour.

The ball touches…Cleveland's house…but this time, it bounces off the building.

"_Ha ha, nice try pen!"_ Cleveland shouted, off-screen. The ball ends up at…Seth MacFarlane's mansion. However, the ball lands at the ground inside. The creator of _Family Guy_ is walking normal and whistling. However, he did not see the ball and he slips as his foot touched it.

**Cutaway**

A newspaper reads "**MacFarlane Receives Comeuppance: Video of Celebrity Slipping Gone Viral on YouTube**".

**Cutaway Ends**

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene 29**

**Deleted Scene 30**

Francine is walking around the living room.

"Where are my babies?" she panicked, but paused for a moment. "Hmm, what's going on with Michael and Kat? What's taking them so long in the bathroom? Don't tell me they're…" Francine walks up to the bathroom…but there was nobody inside.

"Oh thank God! Michael and Kat, where are you?" Francine asked.

"_Ocupado!" _Kat shouted as we see her and her husband…doing paperwork at Stan and Francine's bedroom.

"Sorry, we needed to do some work. I have to defend a drug dealer tomorrow and there's nowhere else to go to" Mr. Wilson explained.

"Have fun" Francine leaves them alone.

"Okay she's gone!" Mrs. Wilson looked outside as the couple make out. They remove their shirts. Mrs. Wilson had a pink bra.

"Make sure we leave no evidence!" Mr. Wilson said.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Mrs. Wilson demanded as they continue to make out.

**End of Deleted Scene 30**

**What Did They Do to You?**

**Deleted Scene 31**

Deputy Watson had just captured Jeff.

"We did it. All we need to do is get Jeff to turn against his wife and we'll be good to go!" Watson instructed.

"Are you sure about that?" Officer Jones wondered.

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Watson asked back.

"I should have stayed at my old job working at that store" Jones told himself.

**Flashback**

Officer Jones is working at…a Pokémart.

Brock suddenly shows up, along with Seto Kaiba.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You sound familiar!" Brock said.

"Where's Mokuba?!" Kaiba shouted. "And for the record, you sound just like me."

(A/E this is a bit ironic because the three characters are both voiced by Eric Stuart. Get it?)

***Cricket Sounds***

(A/E I don't like you guys! XD)

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene 31**

**Deleted Scene 32**

"I got it!" Hayley shouted as she…dropped her pants, exposing her white panties in front of her husband.

**Cutaway 1**

A bunch of people around the world reading this story had their eyes opened.

**End of Cutaway 1**

**Cutaway 2**

We see…Ned Flanders reading this story to Rod and Todd.

"Hayley Smith and all her superhero friends went straight to hell for breaking the fifth commandment and committing lust" Flanders told his kids.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"But first" Ned pepper sprays his kids' eyes.

(Screaming)

"Sorry kids, but this is the last time that inappropriate word, 'p-a-n-t-i-e-s', will ever be heard again" Flanders explained.

**End of Cutaway 2**

**Cutaway 3**

A bunch of guys who read this line smiled.

"Oh yeah!" they shouted loudly and high fived each other.

"Let's make some sexy art with Hayley and Zoey!" someone said.

"Let's do it!" he agreed.

Moments later, the scene with Hayley and her pants down in front of Jeff and Mockingbird is drawn and displayed multiple times on , along with sexy drawings of Zoey Wilson.

(A/E none of these exist, so please don't attempt to do it!)

**End of Cutaway 3**

Back at the scene, Hayley is set free.

"Pen123 is so dead meat!" Hayley shouted!

**End of Deleted Scene 32**


	5. Deleted Scenes 5 Plus Promo

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**American Dad, Family Guy, **_**or the celebrities**_**.**_** I owe Zoey Wilson, **

**Regroup Plus Individual Battles**

**Deleted Scene 33**

Team Smith encountered all of the competitors that they have defeated in the Murder Games.

"Steve, I don't like this. It's so freaky looking!" Zoey cried while holding on to her boyfriend's arm.

"I haven't been this scared since I read that one scary story" Zoey recalled.

**Flashback**

Zoey is reading a book. It was "Stories that Makes Your Eyes Open".

"Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Julian. He wanted to ride his father's motorcycle. One day, he was caught attempting to ride the motorcycle, but was stopped at the last minute by his mother. A few hours later, he stole it and went for a ride. He rode on top of a mountain, but fell down as the brakes did not work. They both fell to the waterfall and was never seen again" she read in her bed. Her eyes suddenly opened.

"Oh my God, that poor motorcycle!" she panicked.

**Flashback Ends**

"For the record, the motorcycle is just fine. I read the sequel" Steve said.

"Thank God" Zoey responded.

"What about the boy?" Jeff asked.

"He's fine. A net caught him" Zoey answered.

**End of Deleted Scene 33**

Deleted Scene 34

At the Smith household, Francine is walking around nervously.

"Francine, do you need to continue to walk around?" Klaus wondered.

"I don't know Klaus; I guess I want to" she answered. "Michael and Kat are taking forever with their work. Let me go see what's going on" she said as she walked upstairs.

"Francine, don't…" Klaus tried to stop her but she left.

Francine opens the door, only to see…Michael and Kat making out in their underwear. Michael had white boxer briefs, while Kat had pink bra and panties. The couple froze for a moment.

"It's not what it looks like" Mr. Wilson tried to explain as he covered himself with a pillow.

"We haven't had any time for sex since our baby girl left for the Murder Games!" Kat also tried to explain.

"Guys, get out of here now!" Francine ordered.

"Francine, I'm really sorry. We shouldn't have tried to have sex in your bedroom. The mob is crazy outside and there was nowhere else to go since we can't go home!" Mr. Wilson pleaded as he and his wife got dressed.

"Fine, you can stay inside the building, but not my bedroom!" Francine shouted.

"I'm so embarrassed. I told you we shouldn't fulfill our fantasy here!" Mrs. Wilson argued at her husband.

**End of Deleted Scene 34**

**Battle with Mockingbird Part 1**

**Deleted Scene 35**

It was the battle between Zoey and Mockingbird.

"For a little girl; you're pretty tough" the evil villain of Roger said.

"Thanks but I don't take compliments from strangers nor evil people" Zoey explained.

**Flashback**

Steve and Zoey are walking down a sidewalk while holding hands.

"Zoey, you look hot as always" Steve said.

"Thanks" Zoey blushed.

A random stranger appeared.

"You look hot girl" he said, but Zoey suddenly pepper-sprayed him.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted.

"Way to go Zoey!" Steve cheered.

"Only you can compliment me for my looks. I don't mind Hayley and Jeff, but they don't focus too much on my looks though" Zoey explained as they continue to walk.

"Oh man" Neil Goldman appeared from out of nowhere as he saw them leaving.

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene 35**

**Deleted Scene 36**

Steve and Mockingbird are fighting.

"You're going down Roger" Steve said.

"Who's Roger? Remember, I'm Mockingbird; Roger is gone!" the evil villain taunted as he launched a laser attack at Steve. However, he was able to dodge it.

"How were you able to avoid it?" the evil persona of Roger asked.

"I studied this a lot" Steve recalled.

**Flashback**

Steve and Zoey were having gym class, wearing the school gym uniform. It was the couple, then Barry, Snot, and Toshi against Vince Chung, Lisa Silver, Amy, Janet, and a bunch of popular kids for a game of dodge ball. The popular kids threw dodge balls at Steve's team.

"Steve, watch this; I got this move from a movie" Zoey instructed her boyfriend. "You guys should watch me too."

Steve and Zoey were able to dodge the balls via _The Matrix_ style as they were going directly at them. The scene is moving super slow. Only Barry, Toshi, and Snot were attacked.

"Now watch this!" Zoey exclaimed as she threw a dodge ball like a boomerang as it knocks out every member of the popular kids, thus winning for her team.

"Way to go Zo!" Steve exclaimed as he makes out with his girlfriend passionately.

"Hey, there is no making out until after class!" the gym teacher instructed.

"Yes sir" they stopped but couldn't help stop smiling.

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene 36**

**Battle with Mockingbird Part 2**

**Deleted Scene 37**

Hayley and Mockingbird were battling.

"It's over Hayley; face it, you lost. You're a loser like always!" Mockingbird taunted.

"No I'm not! I'm not letting everyone down. This is for all the pain I endured" Hayley said as clips of past episodes that made her life miserable such as _Stan Knows Best, Tears of a Clooney, Stan's Night Out, Love AD Style, Naked to the Limit: One More Time, Spelling Bee My Baby, Kung Pao Turkey, Faking Bad, She Swill Survive, and The Longest Distance Relationship_ are played via a montage as every hit attacks Mockingbird. The song _Tears After the Cloudy Weather _is played during the montage as Hayley is fighting with tears streaming down her face.

"Mocking, do you know who I am? My name is Hayley Smith! My life was a living hell because of you, Roger or not! I'm making yours a living hell as well! I lost my husband. I was in jail. I had nobody on Thanksgiving. I lost my hair twice. I am not going to let you make my life suffer or anyone else's! Come and get me!" Hayley shouted as she ran and slashed the evil persona of Roger.

(A/E I wanted to add this scene in the actual story, but this idea pop out too late.)

**End of Deleted Scene 37**

Deleted Scene 38

Mockingbird has been defeated. The brain inside him that caused him to be the evil persona is destroyed.

"Where the hell am I?" Roger said in his normal tone. "Why am I dressed like this? I look like a nun for some odd reason. On to finding clothes" he said as he took off the robe and mask. He quickly hid behind the bushes, since he is an alien. However, he found a dead person's body fully dressed.

"So this is the Murder Games huh? Hayley should invite me one day" Roger told himself as he took off a dead person's outfit and put them on. It was a hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Oh relax, people are born naked and some die naked" Roger told the body as he left.

**End of Deleted Scene 38**

**What's Next?**

Deleted Scene 39

Hayley has recovered from her injuries at the hospital and she is being taken to a car for a ride home.

"I'm glad you're all right sis" Steve said.

"Honey, are you sure you and Jeff want to move in with us?" Francine asked.

"Absolutely mom; I missed you guys. Once I have the baby, I'll find another place for me and Jeff to live" Hayley explained.

Meanwhile, Steve, Zoey, and Roger found Hayley and Jeff's house. They went inside (Jeff gave Steve the key to get in.) they took a lot of stuff inside and put them on the helicopter. It took them time but the house is not empty.

"Goodbye house that we never visited" Steve said as all three left.

"Wait, don't Hayley and Jeff need to tell someone that they won't be living there anymore?" Zoey wondered.

"Jeff has a plan" Steve explained.

**Cutaway**

The house had a strike one poster at the building. Then there was a second warning poster. Suddenly, there was an "**EVICTION**" sign at the door and outside had a "**FOR SALE"** sign on the grass.

**Cutaway Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene 39**

**Deleted Scene 40**

Deputy Watson is crying at his office.

"It's over! I can't believe I lost to Team Smith again! There is no hope!" he shouted in sadness.

"Perhaps we can help" a voice occurred. It was…Stelio Kontos and Luis Ramirez. Deputy Watson had a hopeful look.

_Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

_Stelio, Stelio Kontos_

"Do you like giant robots?" Luis suggested.

"Go on" Deputy Watson leans forward.

**End of Deleted Scene 40**

**Well, that's it for the deleted scenes. See you Monday with the two episode season premiere of season 2 of **_**American Dad: Pen123 Edition.**_** Enjoy the following promo!**

**Season 2 Trailer**

_In a world where a show created by the same creator of "Family Guy" is ten times better than "Family Guy" itself…okay you know what? Here are some clips._

Clips such as Hayley walking down the runway wearing a green baby doll with a matching thong and modeling in front of photographers, Steve and Zoey playing golf, Zoey fighting a girl, a bunch of pro wrestlers surrounding Stan, a scene of a Star Wars video game, Steve eating a Double Quarter Pound with Cheese in one bite, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey turning into the opposite sex, and Roger falling down the stairs for no reason.

_The screen goes blank and the words Guest Stars appear. The celebrities are:_ _Shailene Woodley, Ansel Elgort, John Cena, Daniel Bryan. Seth Rollins, Triple H, Ronda Rousey, Morgan Spurlock, Hozier, Haley Joel Osment, Liam Hemsworth, Jack DeSena, Jennie Kwan, Dante Basco, Amanda Bynes, Colleen Villard, Brian Donovan, Lara Jill Miller, Philece Sampler, Tifanie Christun, and many more._

_(_A/E this is all make believe.)

_That's not all…introducing…Mark Johnson._

We see a normal figure white boy with light blonde hair, wearing a red cap, white shirt, and blue jeans.

"What's up? I'm joining you guys!" he told the audience with an Australian voice. "Okay where do I go now?"

_The screen fades to black again. SEASON TWO!_


End file.
